


От Хайевера до Остагара

by Souris__rousse



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О пути и о тех, кто путешествует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От Хайевера до Остагара

На рассвете путники остановились. Пёс, измученный долгим бодрствованием и десятком схваток, моментально уснул у ног девушки, стоило той сесть на землю. Она выглядела то ли задумчивой, то ли просто усталой. Обняв мабари за шею, она, казалось, сразу же задремала.   
Мужчина, обойдя маленькую полянку по периметру, немного помявшись, начал углубляться в редкий лес.  
\- Мы будем разжигать костёр? - вопрос застиг Дункана врасплох.  
\- Да. Нам нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов.  
\- Это опасно.  
\- Погони нет. Никто не знает, что вы уцелели, тейрна.  
Ответа не последовало. Страж едва различил движение Аэроны — она снова положила голову на шею верному псу и, скорее всего, закрыла глаза.

Всю дорогу они не сказали друг другу и десятка слов. «Тут канава» и «лучше взять правее» - вот и всё общение. Даже такой диалог казался длинным.

Вскоре Дункан развёл огонь. Аэрона не шевелилась, и Страж уверился, что она крепко спит. В округе удалось найти немного мяты да эльфийского корня: отвар из этого был не то, чтобы вкусным, но бодрящим и полезным. А им нужны были все силы.

Дункан углубился в размышления о предстоящей дороге, потому, когда Аэрона заговорила, это снова стало для него неожиданностью. Теперь она даже не подняла голову, чтобы начать беседу.  
\- Вы жестокий человек, Дункан. Выторговывать у умирающего отца его дочь... Ваша цель стоит этого?  
\- Да. - Страж помолчал. Он не в первый раз сталкивался с обвинениями в отсутствии доброты. Впрочем, сейчас, пожалуй, основания были более, чем вескими. - Очень важная. Противостояние Мору — это не просто мой личный долг. От моей удачи в Ферелдене зависят сотни тысяч жизней.  
\- И борьба с Мором, - на секунду спокойный, холодный голос Кусланд запнулся, - действительно стоит того, что вы сделали?  
\- Возможно, я был не слишком вежлив, но не сделал ничего преступного, - против воли Дункана, в его голос прорвалось раздражение.  
\- Я не спрашиваю о преступлении. Я спрашиваю о цене борьбы с Мором.  
\- Да. Я не горжусь, но это было необходимо.  
Аэрона снова замолчала. Дункан ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Тейрна достала из рюкзака спальный мешок, забралась в него и затихла. Так или иначе, она не хотела продолжать разговор. А Дункан, который привёл в Орден множество рекрутов, не знал, что может ей вообще сказать. У него не было слов утешения для потомственной фереденской аристократки, которая в одночасье потеряла мать, отца, родовой замок и даже саму честь — потому что не осталась биться до последнего вздоха, а, повинуясь воле отца, нырнула в потайной в ход. Страж не знал, что в таких случаях говорить. Может быть, Матери Церкви знают, но он не был одной из них. Дункан редко жалел о своей участи, но, укладываясь спать в шести часах пути от разорённого Хайевера, он хотел быть кем-то ещё.

Дункан проснулся около полудня. Костёр не просто тлел, он был заново разожжен, а Аэрона как раз наливала в жестяную кружку тёплый отвар. День был сумрачным, но тёплым. Страж чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, как физически, так и морально. Он в очередной раз обнаружил, что не только Человек с Миссией, но и довольно пожилой мужчина, который потерял больше друзей, чем лет прожил, и в крови которого день за днём всё больше и больше скверны. Даже этот короткий сон, больше похожий на забытье, не обошелся без кошмаров.  
Видимо, он и впрямь выглядел плохо. Аэрона, обернувшись на шум, нахмурилась и протянула ему отвар.  
\- Спасибо, - хрипло прошептал Страж. Однако уже первый глоток его освежил — эльфийский корень всегда в помогает. Жадно выпив всю кружку, Дункан, наконец, сел.  
Внезапно с треском распахнулся подлесок и на полянку вывалился отдохнувший и бодрый мабари. Его пасть была перемазана кровью — кажется, кто-то неплохо позавтракал. В зубах что-то болталось.  
\- Иди сюда, Дрейк, - Кусланд повелительно протянула руку. - Покажи, что это у тебя.  
Под ноги хозяйке упал придушенный, но вполне целый кролик.  
\- О, Дрейк, заботишься о моём пропитании, да, хороший? - Тейрна, даже не улыбнувшись, всё же тепло потрепала мабари по загривку. Тот внезапно заскулили, забегал вокруг неё и, словно пристыженный, улёгся и спрятал морду в лапах. Аэрона обняла его и что-то зашептала в ухо. Дункан различил только «скучаю» и отвернулся. Весёлую рыжую воительницу, которая упражнялась во дворе замка и эту сдержанную холодную леди разделяла река крови. Но их объединяла родовитость, великолепное воспитание и властность. У Дункана были шансы. Во всяком случае, он до сих пор хотел в это верить.  
Тем временем Кусланд уже начала свежевать добычу.  
\- Его лучше пожарить или сварить? - спросила она у Дункана.  
\- Сварить, - ответил Страж. - Раз нет второго котелка, то отвар придётся вылить. Я схожу за водой, кажется, я видел пару съедобных кореньев у ручья.  
\- У нас есть второй котелок, - сказала Аэрона, доставая аккуратный, маленький и блестящий чугунок из рюкзака. - Сюда как раз войдёт то, что осталось.  
\- Может, там и соль есть? - усмехнулся Страж, удивляясь про себя эти походным чудесам.  
\- Есть, - холодно ответила Кусланд. - Я собралась пойти на охоту с Дрейком, когда папа уедет. Всё, что нужно, уложила уже давно.  
\- Хорошо. Значит, у нас будет вполне сносный суп.  
\- Не вижу в этом ничего хорошего, - сказала Аэрона, пристально глядя в глаза Дункану.  
\- Горячий солёный суп из кролика в лесу — это хорошо, - твёрдо ответил Дункан. - Особенно когда впереди ещё много дней пути.  
\- Иди, - жестко бросила ему Кусланд. Она уже снова занялась кроликом и не смотрела на Стража. Тот не знал, как расценивать внезапное расставание с условностями. Возможно, это хороший знак. Может быть, она просто потеряла к нему всяческое уважение.  
Дункан вернулся на обжитую полянку с водой и забрал разделанного кролика к ручью. Принёс несколько кореньев, мытых, но не чищенных. Кусланд так и не взглянула на него, просто взяла оставленные на рюкзаке корешки и принялась их очищать, отерев нож о траву. «Во всяком случае, она пока решила не уходить», подумал Дункан. Но ощущение, что ей нужна какая-то более веская причина остаться с ним, было четким. Воля отца прогнала её из замка, но не привязала к Стражу, Дункан понимал это.

В начале лета кролики редко бывают жирными и вкусными. Пойманный Дрейком зверёк не оказался исключением. Но в этом была и хорошая сторона: мытьё тарелок было простым и быстрым. У Дункана в последнее время начинало ломить суставы от холода, и он был рад покончить с посудой как можно скорее.

Кусланд на поляне встретила его стоя. Она собралась и была готова уходить.  
\- Я дойду с тобой до Остагара, - Кусланд и в этот раз предпочла обратиться к его спине, поскольку Страж упаковывал миски. - Мне нужно увидеть Фергюса. И я не обещаю вступить в Орден.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Дункан. Он был рад, что не обернулся сразу, не так легко было овладеть лицом. Её решение наполняло его надеждой. Он ещё раз дернул завязки на сумке и, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Аэроной, продолжил, - это далеко, поэтому не будем терять времени.

Кусланд была хорошей спутницей. Уставала медленно, шла быстро, почти всё время молчала и спокойно переносила походную жизнь. Дункан не рисковал выходить на Имперский тракт, они держали его в поле зрения, но не приближались. Вдвоём они могли справиться с парой разбойников, но не с облавой или бандой. Несколько дней прошли спокойно, и, даже когда они забрели в болото, Аэрона ни разу не выругалась (а сам Дункан, выдав пару особенно крепких словечек, внезапно почувствовал, что это крайне неуместно — костерить трясину). Её спокойствие и независимость начали ставить Стража в тупик. Его планы строились на общем знании людей, а вовсе не на индивидуальных особенностях младшей Кусланд. Которая, как и все Кусланды, оказалась гораздо крепче, чем все ожидали.  
Дункан рассчитывал, что она устанет. От дороги, молчания, одиночества. Захочет поговорить о себе — та тема, которая нравится всем без исключения. Но Аэрона шла к своей цели, а спутник стал ей явно безразличен. У неё во всём мире остались только король и Фергюс, а Дункан был только средством передвижения из Хайевера к Остагару.  
Страж начинал злиться. Уже ему хотелось разговоров у костра, перебранки в пути и ворчания по утрам. Он привык быть в центре внимания и интереса, быть учителем и наставником. Но в нём, оказывается, не нуждались. «Никогда не знаешь, когда привычка прирастёт к тебе, словно кожа», думал Дункан, сворачивая спальник. Жить охотой становилось всё сложнее, и Страж раздумывал, в какую деревню заглянуть безопаснее.  
\- Можно зайти в Доведейл, - словно прочитав его мысли, предложила Кусланд, которая всегда собиралась быстрее. - Наверное, даже когда Создатель лично явится в мир, там узнают обо всём через десяток дней. И торгуют там дёшево.  
Дункан хотел было ядовито спросить, откуда у юной леди такие познания в ферелденской географии и нравах, но прикусил язык. Его, в сущности, раздражал он сам, а не Кусланд.  
\- Далеко идти?  
\- К вечеру доберёмся, - чуть задумчиво, слово вспоминая что-то, протянула Кусланд, и, подозвав мабари, двинулась в путь.  
Она так легко и непринуждённо перехватывала инициативу, что Дункан понял это, только когда уже минут пять шел за ней следом. Ощущение было странным — он так давно привык быть ведущим, что чувства ведомого оказались надёжно забытыми. Страж улыбнулся. Младшая Кусланд была ещё лучше, чем он предполагал. Фергюс был неплохим воином и из него потом получился бы неплохой тейрн, но до сестры ему было далеко.  
После получасового раздумья Дункан пришел к выводу, что вряд ли стоит и дальше следовать намеченной стратегии. Новой у него не было. Страж понял, что ему смертельно надоело строить коварные планы. Это никогда не было его стезёй, и, видимо, никогда не будет.

\- Я бы хотел вернуться к нашему разговору, тейрна, - стараясь сохранять спокойствие, начал Дункан.  
\- И извиниться? - Кусланд не скрывала иронию.  
\- Нет. Добавить к своим объяснением кое-что.  
\- Я слушаю, - Аэрона даже не сбавила темп.  
\- Я Страж. Но моё дело не только и Мор, но и Орден. Вы знаете историю Серых Стражей, тейрна?  
\- В общих чертах.  
\- И вы, разумеется, знаете, что из Ферелдена мы были изгнаны.  
\- Да. Драйдены опозорили себя, и вместе собой — Стражей, - в этот момент в голосе Кусланд прозвенел металл. «Могу поспорить, - подумал Дункан, - что она в подробностях представляет, как стоит опозорить род Хоу».  
\- Всё верно. Но Орден — это не прихоть, а суровая необходимость. Наступает пятый Мор, и ещё минимум два впереди. Это значит, что Орден должен существовать. Везде, в том числе в Ферелдене. Моя заинтересованность в вас, тейрна, продиктована политическими мотивами. Я человек старый по меркам Серых. Отпущенный мне срок может оказаться коротким. Неизвестно, сколько я продержусь в качестве главы ферелденских Стражей. Но вы молоды, тейрна. Вы происходите из древнего и славного рода. Вы можете не просто возглавить то, что здесь осталось от Ордена, но по-настоящему возродить его.  
\- И какие у меня причины соглашаться? У меня сейчас, - она помолчала, - несколько иные интересы.  
\- Всё это станет не важным, если Ферелден будет охвачен армиями порождений тьмы. Вы, как никто другая, знаете, что такое долг. Можно защитить Ферелден при помощи своего клинка, но можно собрать сотню клинков, и такая помощь будет значить гораздо больше.  
\- Я подумаю, - бросила Кусланд.  
Дункан ликовал. Все его обходные манёвры не имели смысла. Говорить с Кусланд следовало прямо и откровенно, и Стражу это удалось.


End file.
